The use of fiber material as a dietary fiber supplement is well known, e.g. Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Vol. 7, p. 628, 635 (3d ed. 1979). While consumers are familiar with the dark color of high-bran, ready-to-eat breakfast cereals, it would be desirable to decrease the color of fiber material to allow its inclusion in a variety of foodstuffs without adversely affecting the color of the foodstuff.
Japanese Patent No. 53-109974, (Hyashi) published Sept. 26, 1978, describes a method of bleaching wheat bran to be used in a seasoned wheat bran paste that is added to Japanese white radish (daikon) in the production of pickled Japanese white radish (takuan). Raw wheat bran is subjected to oxidative bleaching (e.g. with hydrogen peroxide) followed by reductive bleaching (e.g. with sodium hyposulfite). While conventional bleaching methods effect a decrease in the color of corn bran, it is desirable to further decrease the color of corn bran and thus improve its acceptance as a dietary fiber supplement.